1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side bracket for holding a housing in a rack, having a profile section with a vertical mounting plate that can be used to attach the profile section in a rack, for example to a side wall of a rack.
2. Description of the Background Art
Side brackets of this nature are used to give housings that are to be mounted in a rack better support as compared to the mere attachment of the housing's front panel to the front of the rack that is otherwise done. This makes good sense, especially when very heavy housings are concerned, which cannot simply be attached to a rack at the front panel, as is the case for computers, for instance. Normally, such housings and racks are those conforming to the 19-inch industry standard, but the invention is not restricted to these types of housings and racks.
To improve the attachment, one such side bracket is attached to each vertical side wall of the housing, for example with screws, wherein the side bracket is then mounted together with the housing in the rack, once again with screws, either at the side wall or also in a rear area. Accordingly, such a side bracket has a longitudinal extent in the direction of the side wall of the housing and/or rack.
It is considered a disadvantage here that, for attachment with screws, the housing has to be positioned very precisely in order to permit screwing to the rack in the holes or recesses provided for this purpose. Several people are needed for this task, especially when very heavy housings are involved.